Interview with a Demon
by Bloody Vyvyan
Summary: Robin isnt Robin.she has a past that she starts remembering.she realizes shes the demon, wrath and her name is Fallon.someone close to her is a reincarnation of her past vampire lover.she relives her past once again to save her lover. discontinued
1. Tenbatsu Akuma

A/N: Ok! This is my second story I've submitted to ff!!! And this one I'm actually going to finish!! This is the first chapter so I hope you enjoy it! And any questions you have about the story or anything else just email me at coolrockgurl1333@hotmail.com and say that it's a ff thingy ok!!! Well, enjoy your selves!! And please no flamers!!! ~~~--- ---~~~ Interview with a Demon By Trix the tiger Chapter One ~~~~~~--- ---~~~~~~   
  
~It was fairly cold out. I'm still not sure till this day, but I think it was raining. Or everyone else thought it was. The moment was too confusing for me to even tell. There were families turning out the lights in their beautiful four bedroom apartments and the homeless started lighting their pit fires to keep warm and a little dry. I was just doing my nightly walk around the city. I felt like I was more comfortable being awake at night so I wouldn't an awkward moment when the skitos' were out screaming at the crows around the corner; feeding on week old fries and half eaten hotdogs from Johnny's two blocks down.   
  
I don't know why I was never scared. I think I was meant to always watch over and observe daytime folks and keep myself from wondering why I never really had a home. I mean I live in a cramped, one bathroom apartment and all, but I hate going there. I can't even say I belong anywhere. Sometimes I wonder, like now, why he ever thought I was worth it. He changed me in ways I can't explain. He was my lover and friend. The only friend I can ever think I had. Things have changed now. I'm somewhat different. But I wont ever forget...Zoma.~   
  
When we first met I was just turning 17 years old. It's weird that I first met him on my birthday. You only see those kind of coincidences in movies and such. I was in the training hall where my father always wanted me to stay out of. I heard him yelling at the chief of security. A prisoner had escaped and one of the guards was dead. Father always blamed him. I ran out through the secret passage way I had one of the servants build for me so father would never catch me in there. And I made some of my own swords without father ever missing any of his "precious" swords.   
  
I was the best warrior out of any of father's knights and I've been known to beat even my father in battle. I wanted to be better, to be the best warrior, the best female warrior too. I was born with the will to fight, not to look pretty and marry a fifty year old, fat, hairy man that would make my father rich. I wanted to travel and to experience different people in combat. That night I had enough of being cooped up in the castle listening to father fight his best knights for training and me, of course not having any fun. I took off changing into manlier clothes and riding out of town with my favorite horse. He was black with brown ankles and a shortcut main. His name was Cecil. I named him after my great grandfather who actually married someone around his own age and out of love. I admired him so. I rode past the Shepard's who were admonishing how fast I rode and my beautiful stead and along the way I stopped at a pub with a picture of a feline in thick black boots. I stowed Cecil and once again accomplish looking like a fool trying to be a man.   
  
I walked in and had starry eyes the size of England. In all the world I had never seen so many strong and bold men looking for a fight. Some of them were soldiers and some were peasants who needed some side money from working at their farms or stores. I strolled to the bar counter and told the bartender for a pint of old whiskey. I had gotten used to drinking from practice at festivals so when I ever had to encounter looking like a man I wouldn't wince at the bitter taste. I sat myself and looked at the so called worthy adversaries. None of them looked appetizing except for one. He strangely had ear length black hair and completely black clothes looking like a duke, even a king. He sensed someone starring, and turned slowly, towards my eyes. I quickly turned face and met some odd looking man similar to the one dressed in black.   
  
I was quiet and kept up my straight face. The bartender came back with the pint so I paid quickly and left without looking behind. I met up with Cecil then all of a sudden I get pulled back onto the ground. Four or five big men were standing around me and starring at my now opened shirt. I knew I forgot my breastplate while dressing. They started smiling and dragged me into the nearest deserted alleyway.   
  
"Heh heh heh! My, look what we have ere'! We thought you'd had look different miss. Now for you having been lying to the land we be punishing yah! Tie er' arms down Mitch, and Will, you be stripp'n er'. Now let us see if we can all have a little fun ere'!"   
  
I didn't scream. Not even once. I stayed quiet not to let my anger get out. If I did then no one would be standing alive for the next two miles. It's strange but when ever my anger gets a hold of me something happens. I lose consciousness and I go berserk. I start killing and I don't stop. I don't even have to use a sword. The only way I have supposedly been stopped from my killing spree is when I've tasted enough. Enough blood that is.   
  
It hurt. I felt pain all over my body. I wanted everything to stop. I didn't want to be alive... KILL ME NOW!!!  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? CECIL HELP ME!!!"  
  
Cecil had run as quickly as anything could move; he was there in a flash. He ripped one guy holding my waist down and chopped off another's head. He was different. Cecil had changed; he wasn't my best friend anymore. He wasn't my horse anymore. He was human. Or at least he looked it. He was what a human would call...a vampire. He had strength and he used it to protect me. As soon as those men were dead I laid there lifeless. I was naked and vulnerable, starring at my partner in crime. My friend, my soul mate was inhuman.   
  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?" Cecil yelled.   
  
I didn't know what happened. I didn't even realize that I screamed for help, I was weak. What? No I'm never weak; this can't be happening to me! I am the strongest and worthy warrior to have ever been born. Or am I just a puny little girl. I looked at him and what happened next I didn't know how to explain. He had been holding me that whole time and was as if to be comforting me, stroking my hair; he had cover my body with his velvet black cloak and held my head towards his face. I starred into his eyes.   
  
"I'm just a little girl. I am nothing..."   
  
"I know this is hard for you; beyond being hard. This is the most dreadful thing that could happen to anyone. Yes, I'm still Cecil, but I'm not your stead. I was born-"  
  
All of a sudden the man in black was with his companion standing over us. His sword was at my neck and with an emotionless face he said,   
  
"I should have done this myself. Now you must die WITCH!"  
  
Cecil screamed while clutching my body tightly, "BACK OFF! She is not the witch you seek! She is nothing near as dreadful as a witch! SHE IS THE Tenbatsu Akuma! And-" (AN: Tenbatsu' means wrath 'Akuma' means demon or Satan.)   
  
"WHAT! ......I...can't..." The man in black didn't know what was going on anymore.   
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing. What does 'Tenbatsu Akuma' mean? And why do people want to kill me? Is it because they knew who I am and they want revenge on my father or me or do they just want money or land? It's like my life is in someone or everyone else's hands. And who really is Cecil? Who are those men? What happened to me? Am I alive? I have no part in my life anymore. I am nothing anymore...   
  
"Fallon...everything is going to be ok. Let me get you inside so you don't freeze. I'm going to have to have a long talk with all of you. Lets leave."  
  
Cecil had given me hope by saying that. At least I'll figure out what is happening and I'll get most of the answers to my questions. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I don't think I'll be having a good time. Cecil draped his cloak around my chest; lifted me up into his arms and carried me into an empty cabin into the woods behind the alleyway. What amazed me at this time is that tears had flushed my face and I was shivery. Cecil quickly noticed and held me closer. His hands were cold. And at the same time I felt warm inside. Like he was my true should mate and he would be with me forever. I'm just not sure how long forever is. I hope he out lives me so I wont ever have to be alone.  
  
"You know you think a lot. But I don't mind I enjoy listening to your thoughts. And soon you will be able to hear mine. You will be the greatest warrior in the world next to me. After all you need someone to protect you!"   
  
"WHAT!! I MINGHT be cold, hungry and a lot of other things like totally oblivious to whatever is going on, but NO ONE IS GOING TO PROTECT ME!!! I'm just fine on my own Cecil!"   
  
"SHUT UP! You talk and think way too much lady! And if it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be alive! So you have no excuse to NOT have someone like him protect you!"  
  
We all just starred at the man in black. I because I liked to stare at a lot of things, Cecil just looked weird with a sweat drop, and that other dude traveling with the guy in black just looked amazed to even see his partner to even look pissed off. I don't think that guy gets stressed out that much. I must be a real pain in the ass... ~~~--- ---~~~ End of Chapter One. ~~~~~~--- ---~~~~~~ ~~~~~~------~~~~~~ A/N: END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!YAY!! Remember to email me yawl!!! And I know its not exactly "funny" in the beginning but she's going to warm up to people- after all this has all happened all ready-she's just going back into her memory and telling YOU all her story and once in awhile you get sucked back into the present where she is and things happen...and the past ends later on and what will happen is in this story the present happens or something SORRY I don't know how to explain but email me when you ever get confused or just want to talk k?? Well get going to the next chapter-PLEAZE R&R!! And thanks Koishii for inspiring me to write!! ~~~~~~------~~~~~~ ~~~--- ---~~~ Preview of Chapter Two. ~~~~~~--- ---~~~~~~   
  
~Looking back at those times gives me a chill up my spine. – a couple comes up looking strange drops and drops some money by me- "Oh no! I'm not hungry! I was just telling them a story and I started drooling because I was thinking about someone!" "Freak! Give me back my money!" –the guy came back and snatched the money out of my open hand- I guess people don't respect their elders...even though I still look seventeen...I guess it's one of my gifts... I just don't know anymore...~ ~~~~~~------~~~~~~ -Trix the Tiger 


	2. Vampires

~~~~Chapter 2~~~  
  
(A/N: for all those who always get confused, "..." those quotation marks mean that the words between the two are the words that someone is actually saying-and your welcome)  
  
It was extremely dark outside. I was starting to lose the feeling in my legs and arms now. I'm hungry and tried, but at least I'm in a better condition then most girls who almost get raped. Or even about to get killed.  
  
"Cecil, how much farther?" He could tell that I was shivering.  
  
"I'm guessing we're not that far from the cabin by now. I used to sneak out of the stable and come here and well...eat." Cecil had said.  
  
"What? You eat? Then why haven't you eaten the food I give you all the time? I never knew how you lived without eating. So why don't you eat the carrots and cabbage I feed you?" "Fallon, I don't want you to think any less of me from before when you saw me as your stead. This is my true form..." Just then the 'other guy' tripped on a tree root and fell to his knees. We all stopped and starred at him with his nervous grin and overly sized sweatdrop.  
  
The man in black sneered, "Stop fooling around Hakuseki, or I might actually kill someone tonight...meaning you."  
  
Hakuseki-"Come on! :sigh: Well I think you're just pissed because that vamp, Simi? Or whatever stopped you from killing tonight. And might I add that no one but me has stopped you."  
  
"That's only because YOU WERE HUNGRY!" he had angry eyes.  
  
"Whoa, you know if you want to fight I won't be here, IF you know what I mean. :sigh: I'm tired, :sweatdrop: I'll see you guys over there." And there went Hakuseki teleporting to the hidden cabin.  
  
After another long 20 minutes they finally arrived to the cabin to see Hakuseki with an on going fire pit and an animal roasting.  
  
"Miss Fallon I've whipped something up for you to eat tonight, you look awfully tired maybe after you have your dinner you will go to sleep. I took the pleasure in finding you some proper clothes for your highness and warmed up a nice bath for you wash up. Oh and Where are my manners! Let me introduce myself, I am the Weapons Master of late Japan, Hakuseti Jounei. And my rude friend here is Rezzo Himura of the Shadow clan in China. :sweatdrop: My deepest apologizes for what those men did to you. I did not pay them to rape you just to bring you unconscious to us." Hakuseki remarked.  
  
"YOU WHAT??? YOU PAID THEM TO KNOCK ME OUT??? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME???" I gave them my angry eyes.  
  
"Oh please don't get upset! We both sensed a magical aura that wasn't like our ki so we both assumed that you were a witch. See we are both witch hunters. And you may not believe this but we aren't human. We don't eat your type of food. :sweatdrop: I guess I have to say, we bite into humans, witches, even animal's necks if we're THAT hungry, and drink their blood until they die so we can survive. We are called vampires and we have incredible powers such as reading minds, teleporting, extreme strength, calling upon spirits or elements, and like your friend Sir Cecil here can change his image into different forms. My powers consist of mind reading teleporting and I call upon wind spirits. Rezzo's powers are levitating mind reading and calling upon ice or water elements. Any questions mistress?!?" Hakuseki forgot to mention his power of speaking incredibly fast and leaving at the scene of danger. Or just plain leaving when Rezzo is arguing with him.  
  
"Well I do have many questions for you and Rezzo but as you can see I'm not quite dressed so I'm going to go for now but I will be back within time. Oh! And Haku DON'T CALL ME HIGHNESS, PRINCESS, QUEEN, MASTER, OR MISSTRESS!!! Let us go Cecil." I to think I have the power of extreme fast- talk as Hakuseki does.  
  
Cecil and I walked to the door opening and went inside while shutting the splintery wood door. Since I wasn't in front of any men except Cecil I took off the now tainted cloak and stepped into the drawn bath that was near. Cecil quickly turned around and yelped, "MISS FALLON WHY'D YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW I'M STILL HERE!"  
  
(A/N: heh for all those who remember this from the greatest movie alive, "WE'RE NOT WORTHY!!! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!!! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!!!" yeah that's great, good times, good times...-and for those stupid people or so called my uneducated friends it's from Wayne's World-)  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot that you're not the horse I had, WHO HAS SEEN ME NAKED PLEANTY OF TIMES BEFORE!" he's really only seen me nude like, four times actually because of when I had to change into men's clothes to train. So I always undressed in his personal stable-that I built with my own hands thank you!  
  
"But Miss Fallon I never looked at you! I would be tortured for 50 days if your father found out! And besides I'm not worthy to gaze upon the likes of a beautiful maiden!" Cecil squeaked.  
  
"Cecil, stop calling me things like 'maiden' and 'miss' I'm your equal here. :blush: And I'm not beautiful so get it straight next time. Besides I don't care if I'm undressed in front of you because I trust you more than anyone. I don't even trust father as much as I you. So quit whining!" I was still red around my cheeks and didn't know how to cool off.  
  
I grabbed the robe that was neatly folded next to me and stepped out of the bath. Cecil kept his back towards me while I dressed into the clothes Haku laid out for me. I wonder where he even got this dress and extra garments, they look more beautiful and simple than the ones I allowed myself to wear but I guess I have no choice considering I have no other clothes.  
  
~ What's amazing is that I'm still wearing that same dress till this day. Of course it looks like it's been remade with thicker fabric but I've no memory of myself wearing anything different. This dress reminds me of the time he first complimented me. I'll never forget that day. But on with the story...~  
  
(A/N: So what do you think!?!?? Pretty good hunh!?! Remember to review as many times as you want and email me about anything or nothing at all!!!! R&R FLAMERS NOT APLICABLE!!!! My ma says that a lot heh!!!) 


	3. author's note

A/N: Hi there! Sorry! I know you were expecting a chapter here but I'm just letting you all know that chapters will be completed individually each day like a 40 hour work day! 5 days a week! I'm sorry I'm not working over time but anyways thank you all who have enjoyed my story so far and have reviewed. I really need some positive remarks to boost my esteem to write this story and more to come so PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!  
  
THANK YOU!!!  
-Trixie Trix the Tiger 


	4. Best Friends

(A/N: hey guys!!! I've only gotten four reviews!!! Come on!!! Oh, and I don't own robin ok!?? One more thing- I do own CECIL, HAKUSEKI, AND REZZO and the others. But guess what?!?! If you think Armon is going to be in this story I'm sorry he's not. No hard feelings everyone but like, how do I say this- HES TOO SERIOUS AND LIKE ALL QUIET AND LIKE SERIOUS!!!!!!! So I apologize everyone if you think he's going to be in it! I came up with a cooler guy-but you won't find out who is robin's lover until the end!!! Or like in three chapters ^ ^` heh sorry once again and I hope you still like me!! And the story!! And read it!!! Der you wouldn't be reading this now if you didn't read the story- well ANYWAYS there's a surprise in this chapter- can you get from the chapter name? Heh I didn't think so lol that was a bad joke well R&R or someone will hate you, very, very, very much- and thank you three people (ex. Koishii, LadySilerDragon2, and Keiko's Angel-everyone else is lazy-JOKING!) So please please review!!! I don't mind critics either I need some comments at least!! Help me out here!!!! Well go ahead and read now! I know you want to!!!)  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
When someone thinks = *...* When someone talks = "..." When Robin thinks out side of her memory = ~...~ When I talk = (A/N: ...) -Just thought you might want to know!- ~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
~~~Chapter Three~~~~  
  
Best Friends...  
  
I guess I'm done here.  
  
"Let's go outside now and talk with them, there are many thins to be figured out." Said Cecil. "Umm, Cecil. I have a question. Can-"  
  
"Yes I can read you mind. That is one of my powers other than changing my image. You want to know what my other power is?" Cecil asked.  
  
I replied, "Yes. And before you say anything, I want to make a pack between us. For neither if us to ever tell a lie to one another, or to keep secrets. You're my best friend and I trust you. And now since I've found out about your secret, I don't want anything else hidden from me. Ok?"  
  
"Of course!:pinkie swears: But, since you've said that. I'm not too sure you will like my other powers. :sweatdrop: Heh!" Cecil started backing up till he was at the door. "Well then, what are your other powers?" " :sweatdrop: I can make illusions in anyone's mind so they believe something that's not happening to them or there and I can call upon the element of darkness so I'd disappear into shadows...!" Cecil blurted out.  
  
"So what you're saying, :veins pop out: is that everything I'm seeing right now could be FAKE?!?" what?! I-I can't believe this! Cecil is everything, my whole life just an illusion? I've known you, well I've known you as a horse my whole life!!! Ever since I was born you've been in my life! Are you lying to me!  
  
~I started crying. Why was I so scared? That day was the worst day of my life, yet it wasn't. I finally knew who Cecil really was and I met him for the first time. And I met this funny looking vampire Hakuseki who really wasn't all that bad, a little weird I admit and funny. He always made me laugh. Like the kind of laugh when you're drinking soda and he make you spit it out and some of it stings your nose. He was also always nice to me. From that day on Rezzo started hating me every day for the rest of the time we were traveling together. And he was always too serious. He reminds me a lot of Armon, but I can see how I don't really like Armon anymore because he reminds me too much of Rezzo. :laughs: If Armon got turned into a vamp he'd probably shoot himself. :giggles: I miss them a lot. They were my family and friends. I knew them for so long. ~  
  
"...Fallon...," Cecil whispered. "Fallon, no matter how much I wanted to I could never lie to you. And I know for a fact that I never want to. Do you remember when we first met? Of course not you were just born that day. Well let me tell you. Not even a minute after you were born all the vampires could sense your presence. They all feared you and left the country to keep away from you.  
  
I, and a few others didn't leave because we knew you were just a baby. I went to your father's castle in search for you. To see what you looked like and how much power you really had. It was a shock to all of my kind to find out you weren't the kings' daughter. There was a maid there that I knew a long time ago and she told me that you were her baby. And that you didn't have a father.  
  
When I saw you I knew that you were special. And I found out that you weren't a vampire. You were Satan's child. But you didn't have his evil essence inside of you. That's only because you were born from the oldest vampire alive. Her name was Hera. She was pronounced the queen of all vampires, but she didn't want to be.  
  
She wanted to travel and since she knew what kind of man you father was, she wanted to serve him because the way he treated his people and believed in honor, justice, and peace she couldn't just be the queen of the kind of people who feast upon his kingdom. She was the purest vampire alive. She was kind and caring. And she taught me to be that way too. I used to be a close friend of hers because she was my teacher. She taught me everything and more that I know now. I met her through my mother, and they were sisters. But they were only blood sisters. So that makes you my blood sister. That is why I am so protective of you. You are the reason I live. If you didn't exist I would have no purpose to live."  
  
"But, why? Why am I so special to you? I mean why couldn't you just tell me about all this in the first place? And what happened to my real mother? And why did my father adopt me? And what am I?"  
  
"Well for starters, you are special to me and every other vampire because since you mother didn't want to be queen no one could take her position until she chose a vampire to rule. So by being Hera's daughter you are the crowned queen. And I already told this to you once.  
  
You don't remember because you were so little. I guess you can say I was like an imaginary friend. You always told you father about how you always played games with me and ran around in the forests with me. I always changed into a horse before your father would see me. He was so scared that I might have been a vampire. He always yelled at you, saying that I wasn't real. I was fake and just imaginary. When you turned ten you told me to go away. And I was you horse since then. You didn't believe in me anymore. And your mother told me before she died to teach you to be kind and strong since then.  
  
But look at you now! You have energy that is so strong. And I will always be by your side to protect you, I promise on my existence."  
  
"Cecil... :cries: Cecil I LOVE YOU!" I ran into him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He held me , and stroked my hair.  
  
Cecil whispered, "I love you too, Fallon. I love you."  
  
(A/N: sorry it was so short its been like two weeks and this is hpw far I got ugh im really disappointed in myself I thought I would do better with this chapter and make it really really long but im doing the next chapter today so its going to really long please R&R!!! thank you for sticking with this story you guys) 


	5. Hakuseki is strange

Cecil and I then stepped outside the cabin to find a smiling Hakuseki and a emotionless stupid head Rezzo starring at us like we were having a baby!?!  
  
"What!?! Cecil and I are just friends! Nothing more! Right Cecil?!?"  
  
"Hakuseki, you have a very disturbing mind, and I would never get involved with Fallon for three reasons. One: because she is the Tenbatsu Akuma...Secondly: I am nothing more than her friend and her eternal servant...and Thirdly: umm...I forgot. BUT! the third reason could be that I'm already married and I'm NEVER going-to-talk-about-her-see-her-and-I- never-want-to-hear-her-name-ever-for-eternity- :pantpant: really big sweat drops: :oh and evil burning eyes starring at Hakuseki with blazing fires and thing melt around his self:" Cecil kind of growls and twitches a lot.  
  
:Hakuseki stares blankly at Cecil and blurts out. "Well well. We finally get to see the FFRREEAAKKYY side of Cecil. I knew you had it in you!"  
  
"You would be disturbed as a human, Hakuseki. You know what, I think you want people to hate you." Cecil replied.  
  
"You are all MORONS. We are NOT people. So let's just get this whole thing out so we can leave. Now Cecil how can she be Jin'ei? That was only a legend. A myth. The born-again's created that story and I will not come to believe it without proof that she is. Now EXPLAIN Cecil."  
  
(A/N: Jin'ei means shadow of the soul. let me explain, I chose that name as a disgraceful name that vampires would call Tenbatsu Akuma if they didn't believe in the stories of its legend. having a shadow cast upon ones soul means that, that person is cursed with a two possible fates. everyone has one fate and at the end of their life span or even a vampire's life spand they see what the meaning of their fate was and why. but having two possible fates is a curse because one could be living for eternity and being absolutely invincible but being completely evil as a demon would. so they would kill everything they could see smell or hear until the world is empty of every living or dead but then again living form.  
  
The other fate would be being as kind as a butterfly never wanting to destroy a living or dead/living thing AND having a humanly short life span but the only cause of death would be if a "...blank..." killed them. I can't tell you what would kill them or even could kill them because it'd ruin some of the story. Oh and me telling you all this is so I don't have to write this all in some weird conversation or Fallon and the others because I'm lazy. And I think this will make you better understand I hope. keep reading and ask me any questions you want when you review!!! heh)  
  
"Don't call her that, and here's the proof. :turns to Fallon: Fallon I need you to do something for me, it might be painful but it's the only way that they will believe us. Oka-"  
  
"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! :Haku screamed with an angry face now turning sad: I believe you...and he does too but he's constipated so he doesn't know what he's talking about! ^ ^'' !"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? YOU FU-" :Rezzo got cut off by...:  
  
"MMMUUUUHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" :Hakuseki...:  
  
:Fallon and Cecil stood as still and stiff as a board, stuck to the ground with drooping faces that were turning blue and sweat drops all over:  
  
"HAAAhhhaaaaahhhhaaaaaa! Haku you are the funniest person I have ever met!!!" I couldn't stop laughing!  
  
Cecil who is this Hakuseki? He is so strange, haha! But I almost died laughing!  
  
(A/N: this *...* means Cecil or someone is speaking through someone else's mind)  
  
*Yes, he is one of my oldest friends...well not really but I've known him for a very long time and I have never know him to be otherwise. Oh and his life span dates back to one of the oldest era's of Japan. He was born a vampire like myself. I can't read his thoughts either.  
  
I just wish I knew who he was really. Rezzo though...is...well just very, serious. I have a very bad feeling about him all the time. No one really knows him except for Hakuseki. But then again I'm not so sure*  
  
(A/N: IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED VERY MUCH THERES A NEXT CHAPTER THAT'S GOING TO BE VERY LONG!! I PROMISE!!! IM JUST REALLY SLOW AND STUPID!!!! SO BE READY TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!! AND THERES GOING TO BE MORE ACTION!!!! AND A FORTUNE TELLER!!!!!!! 


End file.
